The Seven Deadly Sins of Lana Themis
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Destiny Pairing. ONESHOT! Drabbles on Lana's thoughts and actions concerning her love of a certain Sensei. Rated T-M for sexual themes and swearing.


The Seven Deadly Sins of Lana Themis

Summary: Destiny Pairing. ONESHOT! Drabbles on Lana's thoughts and actions concerning her love of a certain Sensei. Rated T for sexual themes and swearing.

Disclaimer: I own what I own (Lana and story idea, nothing else)

A/N: Now that Lana Themis is fully introduced, I can do oneshots with her. This one came to me while I was reading V of Vendetta fanfiction and considering the seven deadly sins mortals can commit. I didn't want to just write about Lana's characteristics, I wanted to express them, so I came up with this.

For all those who are weary of sexual themes, definitely skip Lust, it's the big one. Those who steer clear from cursing, avoid Envy and Wrath. I've dallied on long enough-

Please Read and review!

Enjoy!

The Seven Deadly Sins

1. Sloth

Lana knew she shouldn't stay here. The spell of invisibles would wear off soon and she could be spotted by anyone who happened to stumble upon her at the wrong time. She had other duties to attend; people to meet, lives to change, dreams to give.

And yet here she was.

Standing near the far corner of a shrine, watching the young man who would some day become a powerful Spinjitsu master meditate with a single candle lit before him. Wu's meditation sessions were various; lasting from a few hours to days upon end, she could never know when it came to him.

The priestess was mesmerized by his lack of movement, only a twitch every now and then assured her he was still alive. To think she was drawn to childish staring at such a simple thing! She was stronger than this- she should turn and leave now, before her body tightened and ached, but of course she would not.

She would stay and lazily watch for as long as her conscious allowed.

2. Gluttony

The priestess of fate was bound to never taste mortal food again. She had been commanded to by the god himself. She watched as the humans gathered around the circular table of the monastery and dine together, eating and drinking to-and past- their fill.

The elixir of destiny was all her tongue could taste. Oh how she craved for pasta, steak, bread, spices- anything that came from the earth. When she arrived back to the temple, she ripped a bottle of drink open and chugged the containers contents. Liquid dripped out from the corners of the mouth and down her face, dribbling to her breast. The entire night she drank away her selfish thoughts, uncaring about the migraine she received in the morning.

3. Lust

A woman's emotions were a dangerous thing to handle. Anyone could tell you this, it was a simple fact.

Especially now as she watched in entrancement at Wu's rigorous training. The shirtless man with the bamboo staff, smoothly attacking the gauntlet that he had created to test his own limits and overcome them. With each strike, she could see the muscles ripple, stretch and contract as he pushed his body further. His dusty blonde hair damp with sweat as it lingered in from of his dark onyx eyes, narrowed in determined concentration. He had removed his sandals, his bottom half of clothing clinging to his thighs and calves as to not disturb his fluid movement. There was sweat all over, steaming from his arms, hands and chest. Hardened, flat abs teased her emerald eyes with short blonde stubble along his midline, traveling down and into his torso and into his pants, held up only by a dark gray obi. Oh that belt looked so tempting- one short tug and it would rip free from his form, one tug and she would see what she always wanted- him.

Her fingernails dug into the intricate wood of the column she stood against for balance sake, leaving visible marks in the cerise paint. Giving in to her hard body, she chanted in a panting, weak voice, smoke whisking her vibrating frame away into the seclusion of the temple. Rushing to her bedroom, she stripped her dress away en route and collapsing onto the large bed in her grand bedroom.

All the night, she tried to sedate the throb of her womanhood and the unleashed imagination her mind in any way possible. However no moan or touch anywhere could satisfy her craving, her unnatural desire for her unknown beloved. So she slept, letting her mind drain away into the heat of the night as it covered her bare body.

4. Envy

Lana bit her tongue to keep from cursing the brunette. She had learned her name was Misako and she would be living at the monastery. Immediately both sons had taken a liking to her; while she could care less about Garmadon, it was Wu's reaction that bothered her.

He was practically putty in her hands. He hung onto her every word and thought of her every moment they were not together. She could tell from the distant look of faint happiness in his dark eyes.

It simply wasn't fair. The priestess could spend thousands of nights thinking of him while he fraternized with a mortal girl. A pathetic, lowly mortal girl- who had unknowingly done him in. Damn it all! She had the power to alter the fate of emperors, nations, hell- even the world if she desired but did he notice her? Did he pay her any mind?

Not even one blasted second!

Her eyes seethed, she swore they were glowing green from the monster that thrived in her body. Sucking her teeth, she trudged away, unable to watch the spectacle anymore without thoughts of horrifying murder.

5. Wrath

The temple was a wreck when she was finished with it. Tables over turned, vases smashed, books thrown- the power of a tornado could not do more damage than the pissed off priestess.

She had seen that witch Misako choose Garmadon over Wu. He had been devastated afterward, lying in his small bed and physically sobbing- she had never seen him she'd tears in all her time studying him. It drove her to maddness, she wanted to curse that selfish Benedict Arnold for the trouble she had done him. How could she just toss his feelings aside like that? Had she no dignity? No mind?

No soul?

She highly considered the last one.

All in all, she wanted to comfort him- but he didn't even know she existed.

Damn it all...

6. Pride

The priestess felt so proud if herself.

Why? She had caught his attention today.

She had chosen to sit by a small pond in the side of the mountain, near the walking trail that lead to the monastery. Dipping her feet in the cool, fresh water as the suns light rays melted into her tanned skin. The slit if her dress had come to just above her knee while sitting, the maroon colored fabric split to the sides to expose her shapely legs. Gold jewelry adorned her head, neck and wrists, shining and sparkling in the sun. She ead enjoying herself and just happen to notice the young man passing with short blonde hair.

Of course she had to act like she didn't notice him, noticing her; but her peripheral vision served her well as he rubbed his eyes, trying to see if his mind was tricking him. She inwardly pleaded that could gather courage to meet her, a thousand prayers adorned her heart, until he strayed from the path toward her. _Close enough_, she tried casually and acted surprised to see him there.

"Forgive me," the mid-twenties man asked kindly, "I've just never seen you before, yet somehow you resemble someone I met once."

_Oh he had no heavenly idea! _ "I'm sorry, sir, but I believe we never met."

"Well there must be a first for everyone-" he extended his hand in greetings, "My name is Wu Garmadon."

If she was a peacock, her tail feathers would definitely be exposed by now; displaying for the whole works to see. She smiled and took his hand for the first time, "My name is Lana."

7. Greed

The priestess could never hold anything to herself- her entire purpose was giving; giving people hope in times of doubt. It was a selective job and she played it nicely. However now she wanted avarice more than ever before.

She has seen so much- Garmadon's transformation, Misako's decision to flee with infant future green ninja and people leave the monastery, until only Wu remained. Time was catching up with him now, his body beginning to age naturally but not harshly.

Lana knew this day would come. Her immortality kept her looks young, however Wu had no safety in that. He would grow old eventually- she didn't know if she could continue to love him as he progressed.

The power if fate weighed in her mind as other tasks called for her attention. She needed to assess her feelings. Sitting near his bed as he slept, she fought emotions.

She didn't want to go- she wanted to stay with him, to be with the man she admired. She wanted to forget everything else and focus in what she wanted.

She wanted to be greedy.

Unfortunately that could never happen, she was forced to this path and she could never stray.

So as she stood by his bedside, taking in his aging face and barely sprouting mustache and beard, she had decided to be greedy with her love. She would admire from afar as always.

Until fate put her on another course.


End file.
